Fulletal Siblings
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request from Shirana Atsuni. In this one the people of resembol are in for a treat when they think of the term Fullmetal Alchemist. Everyone pictures a little boy running around with his younger brother Alphonse Elric. How long until people catch on to the full truth of the Fullmetal Alchemist :)
1. Chapter 1

In Roele the priest is giving his sermon over the microphones in the streets. A young boy in a suit of armor is sitting down with their relative. He is named Alphonse Elric, he is 14 years old and an alchemist. Alchemist are people who can take an object and take it into something else because a person can't take something and make it nothing. There are different types of alchemist including the military dogs who are known as the "state's dogs". One said state dog is the Fullmetal Alchemist, a 15 year old child who is a prodigy alchemist.

"A religious Broadcast on the radio?" asks Al

" 'Emissary of the sun God', what is that?" asks relative.

"I was just about to ask if you guys are street performers," says the man running the diner.

The relative explains that they are tracking something down but not specific what they are and asks about the broadcasts. The vender explains that his name is Father Cornello, he and customers explain that he is the Sun God's emerasy and worked miracles. The vender asks if the kids are even listening anymore and they said they aren't.

"Thank you for the food. Let's go," says the relative.

"Okay," says Al.

Al gets up and accidentally breaks the speaker. Al gets up using a transmutation circle to fix the speaker with alchemy. The man asks if they can work miracles as well.

"We're alchemist!" explains Al.

"We're the Elric Siblings," says the relative.

The people get excited but get confused swarming Alphonse.

"You must be the Fullmetal Alchemist! The young talented kid who passed the State Alchemist test!" says the crowd.

"Um...actually...I'm the younger brother Alphonse Elric...the Fullmetal Alchemist is my sister Emma Elric…." says Al.

"You mean the little guy is a little girl?!" asks one of the guys.

"Don't call me little, small, midget, or shrimp!" says Em.

She goes on a rampage until Al makes her calm down.

"Also: Hell yes I'm a girl! I just have a big jacket…" says Em.

She pouts a little bit before calming down. In the meantime: a girl named Rose goes to see Father Cornello, she is told she will get her wish in time. Then she goes to church and sees the Elric siblings. She asks if they will join the church and Em says that they won't because they aren't religious. She asks if Rose really believes that God can just bring people back to life she says yes and Emma informs Rose what humans are made of. She also informs her that human transformation hasn't been successful so her wish can't come true. She also informs Rose that they don't believe in God because they are scientists. Al and Em does go to the showing of Father Cornello, the siblings see that they are using alchemy. Emma tries to explain the laws of alchemy but only confuses her. So Al explains that something can't be made out of nothing but somehow Father Cornello can do so. The siblings look closer and notice the jewel on Father Cornello's ring. Emma tells Rose that she changes her mind and wants to learn the religion. So Rose goes to the church telling one of the helpers that the Elric siblings want to see Father Cornello, Father Cornello wants to send them away until he learns that Emma is there. So the man takes the sibling's down to an area Rose doesn't really know the area. The man takes out a gun and shoots off Al's helmet in the eye shooting the helmet off. While two others take spears holding Em in place, Rose yells at him for what he just did. The man explains it was because they are against God and God wants it done. He goes to kill Emma but Al gets up grabbing the gun. Emma on the other hand gets free from the grips of the men with the spears. Em grabs Al's helmet and thumps one of the people of the church.

"Woo!" says Em.

"My..head.." says Al.

"What is happening?!" asks Rose, startled.

Em tonks her brother's armor to show that it is hollow inside.

"This is just when you do the greatest sin, my sister and I…" starts Al.

"You..you did it too, Emma?" asks Rose.*

"Let's talk about it another time. So this is the work of your God," says Em. *

"No! God wouldn't do any of this!" says Rose. *

"Sigh...Let's show you the truth, do you think you can handle it?" asks Em. *

She's confused but agrees to go through the plan by hiding in Al's armor. They go to Cornello's office. They meet Father Cornello and confront him on the philosopher's stone on his hand. Which Father Cornello says its true and now he can do whatever he wants with it. What he wants with it is to have the whole nation to his knees. Em and Al reveal that Rose was listening the whole time. Father Cornello tricks her into believing that he can revive her husband. She goes over to Father Cornello apologizing to the siblings. Father Cornello flips the switch and a lion chimera is released. He went to kill Emma but grabs her automail arm. She smirks at the lion snake compared.

"What's wrong? Kitten doesn't like what he grabbed?" asks Em.

The lion gets off her leg and arm taking off her jacket revealing that her arm is automail and the snake is biting off the pants on her automail leg. The fight begins with Al helping his sister. At the end of the fight Father Cornello's ring busts while he is "making miracles" happen. Em and Al run after Father Cornello but they get out to find a crowd going after him. They catch up to the office, where they trick him to admit his plans to the public. Em finds out the stone is fake so takes out her frustration on him. Em and Al to leave but Rose catch up with them and starts yelling at them about what she should do next.

"You need to figure that out on your own. Stand up and walk. Keep moving forward. At least you have strong legs to take you there." *

In the meantime:

Father Cornello bumps into a short round man in black pants, black boots, in black tank top with red dots going down to his black handbands,who is eating the lion chimera, while a black haired tall girl in a long black dress with long high heeled boots with long black gloves, her hair goes in front of her face. The girl is named Lust and the boy is named Gluttony. Father Cornello yells at them for giving him a fake Philosopher tells him that there is no way they would give a real one to a greedy human like him. Lust makes her nails grow and kills him as he goes to attack her. She informs her leader that Father Cornello was a failure.

*A/N: It's been a while since I read FMA so this is from the manga but parts of it have been changed or shortened. Lines from the manga go to the original creator: Hiromu Arakawa.


	2. Chapter 2

Em and Al return to Central to report their findings then Clnl. Mustang sends the siblings to where Shou Tucker and his daughter Nina Tucker live. While there they start doing their research before going out to take a break to play with Nina and their dog, Alexander. The siblings know that Nina lost her mother two years ago after she left her father because he wasn't making any money, as most of the fights they had were about money. One day the siblings go into the house but can't find anyone no matter how much they holler and call for them that is until they reach Mr. Tucker's lab where they find a yellow dog chimera. The siblings are very impressed by what they see.

"Now this one is Emma and that's her brother Alphonse," says Mr. Tucker.

"Em-Emma," says the chimera.

"That's right! Great job, amazing isn't it?" asks Mr. Tucker.

The boys stare at the creature in awe.

"Em..Emma…..Big Sister?" asks the chimera.

Emma's heart sinks as she realizes what took place here. She looks sadly at the creature.

"Say Mr. Tucker...when did you say you lost your wife?" asks Em.

"That was about two years ago," answers Mr. Tucker.

"And when did you get your license?" asks Em.

"That was two years ago as well," says Mr. Tucker.

"So...Mr. Tucker where's Nina and Alexander?!" asks Em.*

"...What a smart child…" says Mr. Tucker

"You bastard! *she hits him with her automail arm and holds her with her other arm* First your wife then you're daughter!" says Em.

Alphonse gasps understanding what was going on and stares in a mix of emotion mainly sadness.

"You should understand, your arm and leg, your brother's body! That's messing with unnatural things as well! That's what alchemist do!" says Mr. Tucker.

"We're nothing like you! You can't justify this!" says Em.

She starts hitting him over and over again until Alphonse stops her in fear of killing Mr. Tucker. They never want to take a life from anyone no matter how much they hate the person. Alphonse pets Nina apologizing over and over that they can't change her back. The military is called in and Mr. Tucker is arrested on house arrest with his records taken from him. Emma yells and cries at how awful things are too the colonel and the colonel tell her to keep going and use alchemy better than him, to be better than Shou Tucker. The siblings leave after a bit, still rattled at what they had just witnessed. Later that night, a tall tan man with a tattooed arm, a big X scar on the middle of his forehead and sunglasses named Scar breaks into the yard in front of the house. He uses his tattooed arm to kill the guards then breaks into Shou Tucker's office where he tells Shou Tucker that he has left God's path and must die. He kills Shou Tucker the same way he killed the guards. Nina cries for her daddy over and over, Scar looks at what's left of the little girl and feels sorry for her. He takes his hand and puts her out of her misery.

That night Emma has a nightmare about her and Alphonse's mother about how she failed to bring her back to life. When she sees blood coming out of her mother's smiling mouth she wakes up in a panic. Al asks what's the matter but she brushes it off. They head over to Central to see what is going to happen to Mr. Tucker, that's where they learned by Lt. Hawkeye that they were both killed. They insist on coming but Lt. Hawkeye makes it clear that they can't because they shouldn't know how the bodies ended up. They decide to stay behind while Lt. Hawkeye goes to catch up with the others. In the meantime, Colonel Mustang, Lt. Colonel Hughes, and Major Armstrong come to examine the bodies and all conclude that Scar is the killer.

In the shadows of Roelle: a man who looks like Father Cornello, Lust and Gluttony are smiling over how their plan is coming together despite thinking Emma ruined it all. Lust gets annoyed that the imposter Father is still in his disguise. He mentions that he was trying to stay in character. He transforms until a younger man with long black hair, violet eyes, and pale skin. He has red dots with a long black line connecting them on his back of his shoulder blades, a sleeveless black crop top with black fingerless gloves, black two pieced skirt, a black headband with an upside-down red triangle and black covers on his feet. As Lust has on her chest and Gluttony on his tongue he has a red dragon tattoo that is circling a pentagram on his left leg just below the edge of the skirt. They continue talking and mention what happened to Shou Tucker and how Scar interfered again. Underneath the clocktower, the siblings finally talk about Nina and how they felt about the murder. Emma mentions how she feels there could have been a way to stop it.

*A/N: This is from Volume two of Fullmetal Alchemist. Also, I am sorry for the long wait, this chapter is heartbreaking so I honestly put it off on purpose. It's also shorter than the last chapter because I think the Nina subject should get its own chapter and not just smash the next part in with Nina, I wanted her to have her very own spotlight. Even though she is only mentioned here and there throughout the manga.


	3. Chapter 3

After their battle with Scar, the siblings have to go home to Resembol so Major Armstrong joins them on their journey back home. They make it to a pit stop and Alex sees Dr. Marcoh a strong alchemist who the siblings' hope can help with their search for the Philosopher's Stone. They make it to his house and after a little convincing they learn the start of the Philosophers stone. He refuses to give the siblings anything about the stone because the main ingredients are human souls. He feels upset about the fact that Em is a child signed up for being a State Alchemist. He listens to their story about how the siblings became the way they are and still refuse so the siblings leave empty-handed. The siblings didn't want to deprive the town of their doctor. So they decide to keep quiet about the whereabouts about Dr. Marcoh, Dr. Marcoh does give them information on where to find research on the stone.

While on the train, Lust makes her way into the house. The siblings make it to Rockbell residence where Granny Rockbell calls up to her grandson, He is tall with blonde hair and wears nothing but a pair of purple pants with the ends tied around his waist. He takes his wrench slinging it out the window hitting Em straight on the head. His name is Wyn, he looks out on the balcony.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call first?!" calls Wyn.

"What the hell?! You shouldn't hit a girl, bastard!" calls back Em.

"Are you sure you're a girl? You are flat as a board under all those layers! A lady shouldn't use that language!" calls Wyn.

"Fuck you! Also, I'm not that flat!" says Em.

"*laughs* Get in here and you won't be so flat after Granny feeds ya!" says Wyn.

"Yeah yeah.." says Em.

"Don't be such a baby, Emma. I will be down in a minute," says Wyn.

They all come in where Wyn freaks out about how the automail turned out. Em shrugs it off but does apologize, they tell the siblings that it will take three days to fix. Em takes off her jacket striping down to a crop top and a pair of boxers. Major Armstrong excuses himself outside to be polite and starts chopping wood. Em shrugs not thinking anything of it, she was used to being this way, especially being home like this. She lets Granny and Wyn take her arm and leg putting in the temporary leg so she can continue working. Em, and Al goes outside after Em puts on a pair of pants to keep her arm free. It is summertime so it isn't that cold outside so it doesn't bother her to go out like that.

"Why not go visit Mom's grave?" asks Al.

"What about you?" asks Em.

"It would be a bother to ask Major to carry me around everywhere, besides you should pay your respects while we are here," says Al.

"Yeah true.." says Em.

"Say hi to Mom for me," says Al.

"Of course," says Em.

She gets up walking into town, while she is doing that Granny is telling Major Armstrong what happened to their house and Wyn's parents. Also that no one knows where Em and Al's dad is or if he is even alive.

"Hi mama..Al says hi too.." says Em.

She smiles sadly putting down some flowers on the grave before going up to the old place where the house was where Em and Al burned their house down after Em passed the test. Wyn and Granny's dog: Den was with her as a guard dog but also just along to make sure she didn't have to go alone. They head back after a bit, three days later Em's leg and arm were done so Em was able to get Al fixed right after getting her arm and leg fixed. Wyn tries warning Em that it isn't as durable last time but Em is already out sparing with her brother.

"So I'm not allowed to hit you with my wrenches but Al is allowed to hit you?" asks Wyn.

"Listen here, Al is my brother and doesn't hit me with a wrench! That's the difference besides we are testing out our skills. Also, siblings spare all the time," says Em.

"They don't spare like that!" says Wyn.

Em ignores him going back to sparring with Al they spare until dinner time. While Em sleeps Al, Granny and Wyn have a heart to heart about how tough Em tries to be even though they don't think she needs too. The next morning they head off back to Central where they are met by Second Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh. The same mistake is made that Al is the Fullmetal Alchemist, after things are cleared up it is off to the library.

In the meantime: Clnl. Mustang with his team is trying to figure out where Scar is. While they are working hard Lust returns to Gluttony and lets him know that she didn't want to waste time so burns the whole first branch to the ground. Gluttony starts acting weird so Lust asks what's wrong? Gluttony lets her know that he smells Scar in the sewers.

"Can I eat him? Please?" asks Gluttony.

"Don't leave a trace," says Lust.

Gluttony has an evil hungry grin on his face, he leaves going to Scar. The battle is a long one but both Gluttony and Scar make it out but not unscathed. The siblings find out that the branch was burned to the ground but the librarians let them know that Sheska would know about the book so go to her house and has to unearth her. Sheska tells the siblings about her mother and that she was fired because she read all the time. They feel despair when they learn that the book was destroyed in the fire. Sheska lets them know that she has a photographic memory and can recreate the notes. After a few days of work, she can do so. Em gives Lt. Ross his pocket watch and pins to go pay Sheska for her hard work. They go to the library for a week straight, Sheska goes to check in on them with their recipe book thanking them for the money to get her mother in an excellent hospital.

"How's the job hunt?" asks Al.

"...Don't ask.." says Sheska.

Sheska leaves and just as Sheska is about Lt. Cl. Hughes comes in talking to the siblings about updates on the case for Nina but also to catch up on them. Lt. Cl. Hughes mentions that not having the first branch is slowing everything done, Sheska's memory lands her a job with Lt. Cl. Hughes, he more kidnaps her than anything. Ten days of research later they find out that the main ingredient is human lives. They take three days just to stay in the hotel thinking about what they found out. While Cl. Mustang's team is trying to find out about the blown-up sewer system. At the hotel: Major Armstrong goes to visit the boys where Ross and Brough are forced to tell him what they figured out.

"Hey...Al I have been meaning to ask you something, but I'm too scared to know what your reply would be.." says Em.

"What is it?" asks Al.

While Em is getting the courage to ask, Major Armstrong bursts in to talk to them about their research breaking the door. The five of them look at the labs and find out about lab five. The siblings are told not to go in there no matter what as it isn't safe for children. They agree not to go in there satisfying Major Armstrong but later that night they escape through the window, Ross and Brough notice when they go to check on them.

"Those brats! I knew it was too quiet, we better go find them before Major Armstrong finds out we lost them," says Maria Ross.

"We'll lose our job for sure!" says Brough.

They head off after the boys who are already at the lab breaking in. Al is too big to fit in the vent so he has to wait for Em on the outside of the building while Em goes inside. One guard sees the siblings and goes to the other guard. The one guard is in a bulky armor with a skull mask and a cleaver he is named Barry but in the lab is called 66. The second guard looks like a samurai.

"What intruders?" asks 44.

"Just a little girl and a big bulky guy, I will take the big bulky guy and you can take the little girl," says Barry.

"...I don't fight women! Hey!" says 44.

He sighs shaking his head going towards the little girl noticing that it won't make a difference as Barry is already long gone. Em finally makes it toward her goal and goes inside the remaining level of the lab that wasn't destroyed. On the outside: Al is getting worried as Em is taking longer than he thought she would take. Barry smiles at Al hoping down to attack him full force, Al reacts fast moving out of the way.

"Who are you?!" asks Al.

"Wow, you are fast ain't ya big fella? I like it, me? I'm number 66, guard of lab 5! I'll tell you my name as I kill ya!" says Barry.

"You want to kill me?" asks Al.

"I'm gonna chop you to bits!" says Barry, happily.

Back in the lab, Em finds a transmutation circle and steps on one end of the circle. She wonders to herself if this was the lab where they made the Philosopher's Stone not expecting an answer. She smirks at the person who told her.

"I guess you aren't going to let me walk away alive, which is why you are telling me my thoughts are correct," says Em.

"You are correct, now let's finish this quick, little one. I am number 44," says 44.

"Hmph, bring it on this could be fun," says Em.

She turns her arm into a sword, he recognizes that it is alchemy.

"Alright little girl, I'm sorry to kill you but I have strict orders," says 44.

"I'm sorry that this 'little girl' is going to kick your ass," says Em.

"...A lady shouldn't use some crude language," says 44.

"Are you going to fight or talk me to death?" asks Em.

"Yes, you are right, let's begin," says 44.

The fight begins for both the siblings and the guards they go fast none going easy on each other. When Em hits 44 she recognizes the sound is one of hollow metal, he admits that he is hollow and is just a soul inside. He asks how she knew that sound and said that she knows a guy like that but not mentioning it that it is her brother. She mentions that it sickens her that others have done the same as her. He tells her that his weak point is his helmet and he was a serial killer named the Slicer.

"If you are so considerate to show your weakness maybe you could let me go?" asks Em.

"I would never allow my pray leave, a serial killer would be weak to do so. Now here I come!" states Slicer.

The Slicer mentions that his ally that isn't as strong as he is outside dealing with Al. Em mentions that she's never beat Al before so has nothing to worry about. She takes a deep breath and gets ready for the next round hoping to hurry up because her arm just popped.

Outside: Barry continues fighting Al and Al can knock Barry's head off coming to the same conclusion as Em did with Slicer. Barry tells his story of being a butcher who also turned into a serial killer who killed 23 people. He was on death row but like Slicer, he was made into a soul in a body. Al tilts his head mentioning that he never heard of Barry, which makes Barry mad. Al shows that he is the same but he isn't a crime that his big sister made him that way. Barry gets to Al making him think that he isn't Alphonse Elric but it was all a trick. While inside Em defeats the Slicer but is losing a lot of blood when she discovers that the Slicer is two souls in one body and that the Slicer was two siblings, not one. Em works fast and cuts evenly and quickly without destroying the ruins.

"Destroy us!" says the older Slicer.

"No way, I am not going to be a murderer," says Em.

"We aren't even human, I said destroy us," says the older Slicer.

"No, saying that you aren't human is like saying my little brother isn't human," says Em.

"Little brother? Oh I see.." says the Slicer.

The Slicers try to convince Em to kill them but she refuses, the older brother agrees to tell Em everything but before he can, Lust with Envy comes in where Lust uses her nails to kill the siblings.


	4. Chapter 4

Envy kills the younger brother and goes over to Emma. Emma backs up snapping out of it quickly.

"Hi there Lady Alchemist, pleased to meet ya," says Envy.

He smiles looking at Em happily. Em gets up to attack him but her automail pops out of the socket. Envy grabs her by the hair and knees in her gut knocking him out. Envy and Lust agree to explode the building to the ground. On the outside, Ross and Borough make it to the siblings and shoots Barry's clever out of his hand. They hear the explosions, Al wants to go in to rescue Em but Ross stops him, luckily Envy carries Em out telling Ross to carry Em to a hospital before disappearing much like Barry does. The next day Em wakes up in a hospital where Maria smacks him giving him a lecture about relying on adults more. Brough takes Em out to call Wyn telling her to meet her in Central and that someone would pick him up. Wyn agrees to do so, on the way back to the room they meet up with Al. Al says he will meet Em and Borough back in the room but not saying much else.

Wyn meets up with Major Armstrong the next day, where Major Armstrong informs him that Em is in the hospital, not Juvenile Hall. Wyn apologizes not mentioning that he forgot a bolt so gets to work. He finishes the repairs and while Lt. Cl. Hughes is visiting he says that Wyn can stay with them. They stop to get some stuff for Elica's birthday party. Wyn has fun with the little ones at the party. He admits that he feels left out on the world the siblings' share and that he worries about them.

"They don't feel the need to tell you because there isn't anything to worry about in their eyes. They don't feel the need to worry about you. They know that you are going to worry about them no matter what but they don't want to give you more reason to worry, that's why they don't tell you everything. When there is something they need to tell you they will tell you," says Hughes.

Wyn smiles at that explanation going back to enjoying the party but he decides to find his lodgings the next day saying goodbye to Hughes' family. He makes his way to the hospital to visit the siblings.

"I don't like milk that doesn't make me bad. I grew some, even Granny said so. Also, where did Wyn get the audacity to bring up my chest size? I don't care that I am not that big chest sized...it isn't that bad. I'm a B cup, for my size it's good that I am that big...you are lucky to have a big body, Al," says Em.

"I didn't ask for this body!" yells Al.

He stands up making Em freeze as well as Wyn who just came in hearing the last part. He doesn't know what is going on just as lost as Em is.

"..I know and I'm sorry..really Al, we will get your body back, promise!" says Em.

She forces a smile on her face but her heart is sinking at what Al is saying right now.

"What body?! How am I to know that you, Winry, and Granny aren't lying to me?! Was there even an Alphonse to begin with?! Are you even my sister?! Is that what you couldn't tell me, Emma Alphonse! Say something!" says Al.

Emma pushes the tray of her food away looking down at her tray. The noise startles both Wyn and Al.

"So that's what you have been holding back this whole time.." says Em.

She gets out of bed and walks out of the room leaving the room. Al doesn't even notice when Wyn walked over to him. He takes his wrench and thumps Al hard enough that Al's head almost comes off.

"You idiot!" says Wyn.

"Uh...what.," says Al, confused.

"What she was afraid of telling you about was if you blamed her for what happened! She spent hours crying over whether or not you hated her! The pain from the automail surgery made it hard for her to sleep so that what she's been thinking about all this damn time!" says Wyn.

Flashback of Emma's automail surgery:

"You need to get some sleep Em, just hold out a little more, just a little longer," says Wyn.

"I can handle this much..I'm more worried about Alphonse..he can't sleep..he can't eat..he can't even feel pain or smile… *scream of pain*. He probably hates me. I'd hate me too," says Em.

"What are you talking about, you know that Al wouldn't hate you over this," says Granny.

"Yeah, Granny is right he wouldn't hate you," says Wyn.

"No, it's my fault..he has to hate me...I wouldn't blame him if he blames me too," says Em.

"Don't be ridiculous just ask him about it," says Granny.

"No, I'm too scared, I need to get our bodies back as soon as possible. I just don't want him to hate me.." says Em.

End of Flashback:

"So for you to say that?! You are such an idiot!" yells Wyn.

He wacks him again before pointing to the door.

"Go!"

"Yes, sir.."

Al gets up and goes up to the roof feeling that Em would go up there.

"..Sissy…" says Al, shyly.

"We haven't spared in a long time, have we Al?" asks Em.

"What are you talking about, your wounds haven't healed yet," says Al, worried.

There is no warning when Em goes to attack Al, Al defends himself and the siblings start sparing until Em takes a bed sheet and covers Al's head. She kicks him high knocking him to the ground. She lays down next to him in victory.

"You cheated!" says Al.

"Shuddup, a win is a win teacher beat that lesson into us," says Em.

" *laughs* Then would beat us up for fighting," says Al.

"Now I know that is right," says Em.

They start going through memories about their life.

"I don't remember asking Wyn out!" says Em, turning bright red.

"No no, he asked you out after he lost a match against me," says Al.

"...What did I say?" asks Em.

"You don't remember turning him down?" asks Al.

"No!" says Em.

"Wait if he asked you right now what would you say?"

"Why are you asking such a thing?! Stop dodging the question, Al! What did I say?"

"That's something you have to ask him."

"Oh come on Al!"

"You hurt him on that."

"I did?! Now I have to ask him!"

She says sitting up turning red. She sighs laying back down as the pain gets to her again from sitting up so suddenly.

"Do you think all those memories are fake, little brother?"

"..You have a point there, I guess I was stupid huh?"

"Very stupid. So, do you blame me?"

"Not in a billion years!"

"..Good...I guess I know our next move.."

"Same here."

"..She's going to murder us.."

"...For sure!"

Al helps Em back up and back into bed where they plan out their idea to go to Dublith. On the way, Wyn talks the siblings into taking a detour to Rush Valley. They make it to Rush Valley where a lot of people take notice of Em's arm. The people of Rush Valley start examining her arm and strips off her clothes while talking to Wyn. Then one guy stops and notices one thing.

"Wait..your a girl?" says the man.

"Yes, I'm a girl! Get off me!" says Em.

She starts hitting people off of her and grabbing her clothes. She then notices that her watch is gone. She and Al start following a girl in camo pants who has the pocket watch in her hands. It takes a while for them to catch up to her after escaping her traps. They force Wyn to come with them, they make it to a pawn shop where Paninya runs with the watch again, they make it to an old man's house. Where they meet a well-known automail mechanic who refuses to teach Wyn. He gets distracted telling Wyn to forget it especially learning that he is Granny's grandkid and telling Paninya off for stealing. When they are about to leave his son's wife goes into labor. He goes off to go get the doctor while Wyn takes over the birthing process. While getting ready, Paninya and Wyn talk about the watch where Wyn pries the watch open. Where he sees the words: Don't forget 3. Oct. 10. He hands the pocket watch back telling Paninya to give it back to her. She agrees confused about what the date means. They go into the room where the mom is giving birth to a beautiful baby boy. Em comes in to check on Wyn and the baby.

"You did it! You're awesome Wyn!" says Em and Al, happily.

"Yeah...the mom was great.," says Wyn.

They look at the baby happily spending time with the baby while waiting for Dominic to come back with the doctor. Wyn tugs up on Em's leg, she looks at him confused.

"Help me up..please.." says Wyn.

"No way in hell! You're a lot heavier than me!" Em.

"Shh! Don't disturb the baby. Come on please Em?" asks Wyn.

Em sighs and at least get him on her shoulder helping him into another room. They start talking when Wyn looks away from her and says that he has seen what is inside of the pocket watch. She gets mad and kicks her away from him.

"Why.. did you look after I told you not too?" asks Em.

"..I was curious and to see that it was the date you burned your house down and started this journey...I wanted to be a lot stronger now…" says Wyn.

He and Em weren't very emotional people that was just how Wyn was trying to be the man of the house with his dad gone. While Em was just stubborn but they said their emotions without really stating them at all. Em sighs and helps Wyn up again they lean on the chairs out in the den not saying anything. When Dominic comes back, Em tries to convince him to take Wyn under his wings but he refuses. He does say if Paninya stops the ways she can come up and help him out from time to time and that he will send word to someone he trusts to training Wyn. Paninya does give the pocket watch back and earns a couple of thunks from Em for stealing it from him in the first place. Wyn walks Em and Al to the train station but says that he isn't going with him that he will take Dominic's advice about this man. He does call Granny to let him know of his plan of not coming back for a bit as well.

In the meantime back in Central:

Maes Hughs learns about the secret about the humunicleye and goes off to tell Clnl. Mustang. First, he goes off to the military phones but decides against it going off to a payphone. Where Envy disguised as Maria tries to get him to stop from overstepping. Hughes doesn't fall for that and goes for his gun before Envy sees a photo of his wife and child turning into his wife.

"You wouldn't shoot your wife would you, dear?" asks "Gracia".

Hughes freezes just in time for Envy to shoot Clnl Hughes leaving the phone hang low. He leaves the scene disguised as Maria. He is found the next day and it isn't long after where it is his funeral. Where Gracia is holding Elicia who doesn't understand what is going on.

"Why are they burying daddy? He's just taking a nap..no stop! Daddy has a lot of work to do! Please don't do that to daddy! Please stop! Daddy! Mama stop them, please! Daddy!" says Elica.

Everyone holds back their heartbreak as Gracia tries to calm down their daughter who doesn't understand that Daddy isn't coming home. Lt. Hawkeye goes to get Clnl. Mustang who is just standing in front of the grave talking about how Hughes was upgraded two ranks.

"It's a terrible day for rain," says Mustang

"What do you mean, it's not raining," says Hawkeye

She looks around then looks at him with his head tilted up underneath his hat.

"Yes...it is.." says Mustang, letting a tear roll down his face.

"Oh..so it is..why don't we head back? It's getting chilly out here," says Hawkeye. *

A/N: *This came from a clip from the show. I just found it too important to not put it in there. And it is one of the rare moments that Clnl Mustang shows emotion that isn't anger or annoyance.


	5. Chapter 5

Em past POV:

"Yo narrator do I have to go through this "daddy issue" bullshit?" asks Em.

"**Yes,"** says the narrator.

"...Fiiiiiiiiiiine, I guess…" says Em.

"Back in the day my earliest memory is of THAT MAN, I have small memories of him mainly of him sitting at a desk for hours. The day that man left, I asked Mama what happened and she just smiled telling me: 'There's nothing that can be done about it' Mama was good at hiding her feelings but I had a feeling that he hurt her. She got ill and left this world not long after he left. Needless to say, I hate that man. It wasn't long after that that Auntie and Uncle were killed in the Ishvallen war..I don't know why..they were doctors. Sigh...shit! Al! Do you remember our first time discovering alchemy?" asks Em. *

"Yeah, mom got mad at us for drawing on Dad's study until we showed her that it was alchemy. She was proud of us to think all we did was make a duck," says Al.

"It wasn't even that great of a duck but that's when it all began for us," says Em.

"Yeah! We started making her lots of gifts!" says Em, happily.

"We had a lot of fun back then if you need anything else I will be shining my armor," says Al.

"Yeah, okay," says Em.

There are loud clunks of metal as he goes to sit in the room that they share in Izumi Curtis's house. Em smiles then frown turning back to the readers.

"We did anything for mom...then one-day mom was taken from us, Granny was our legal guardian because no one knew where that man was. It was us against the world. We decided on the day of mom's funeral we would try to bring her back. We started our journey into creating a homunculus, we didn't know it would be so wrong..we just wanted to see our mom's smile again...harmless thinking, right? We even got an alchemy teacher after a lot of fighting. She came to our town...I don't know why but she helped us with a flood after making a wall without an alchemic circle! Her favorite thing to say is: "just a housewife who was passing by" but she isn't a housewife you would mess with. The next thing we know is that blood came out of her mouth. She was brought to our neighborhood doctor. We asked her while she was resting if she and her husband would teach us. She told us no at first after throwing a bed on us for calling her old...we never called her that again-" starts Em *

"What did you call me?!" calls Izumi, from a distance.

"Nothing teacher!" calls back Em, nervously.

"That's what I thought," calls back Izumi.

"*sigh of relief* We told her we wanted to help people. Granny stepped in and told her that we don't have parents so reluctantly she agreed to a one month trial. Boy, what a trial it was! We went to Yock Island. She gave us a confusing riddle too: One is all, All is one. We had to survive no alchemy no food no nothing just a sharp knife on an island! I was about...9 at the time? And Al was ….Al! How old were we when we went to the island?" asks Em

"You were 9 I was 8! You don't remember our ages?" asks Al.

"Shuddup.I was testing you…" says Em.

"Uh-huh..suuuurrreee," says Al.

"*ignores Al* Anyways..the month wasn't too bad except for a half man half beast creature! He was six feet tall! He chased us a lot on that island!" says Em.

"A 6 feet half man half beast? That is nothing! When I did my training I was far away from my teacher, not a swim away as you guys and I was in the cold Briggs mountains for a month where I fought a ten-foot bear with just a spear," says Izumi.

"..The kids weren't you honey and you were an adult at the time…" says Sig.

"Anyways go wash up for dinner you can talk to your guest during dinner," says Izumi.

"Yes, ma'am," says Em.

She gets up and goes to wash up for dinner.

"Hey!" says Izumi

"**Uh..yes?" **says the Narrator.

"Did I stutter! Just because you helped before you got here doesn't mean that excuses you from washing up! Go wash up!" says Izumi.

"**Yes Ma'am!" **says the Narrator.

The narrator runs upstairs to wash up as well. After dinner is served Em takes a deep breath and starts up her story again.

"Where were we? Oh, right the monster! After being chased all night we had to find food so we decided to hunt down a rabbit and cook it on the fire...I knew we had to gut it but the bunny looked so sad...I gave it to Al but he refused to do it" says Em.

"You're older!" says Al.

"You're a man though ain't ya or ain't ya?!" says Em.

"You're a girl, aren't girls supposed to be cooks?!" asks Al.

"Cooks! Not hunters!" says Em.

"Shut up! If you two don't stop fighting, you two will sleep outside got it?!" says Izumi.

"*gulp* Yes, ma'am…" says the siblings.

"Good," says Izumi.

"Anyways... We had to chase a fox but learned that the fox had babies so we let the fox have the rabbit. We tried our hand at fishing. After cooking fish we had to fight the man, then we decided against it and decided on a shelter. We were there for two weeks without a way out and we didn't want to leave. Al was feeling defeated when we were weak with hunger. After a while, the man kept on challenging us to fights. I only got the strength to protect Al but nothing else. I didn't want to fight him anymore but I didn't want to die. The next time we woke up he cooked us fish. We sucked at surviving at first. The only lesson we got the first two weeks is that everyone would be sad if we died. But we learned what plants were safe and finally, after a couple more weeks, we learned how to fight the beast-man. While talking about our lessons we learned the true meaning of alchemy. We also learned the true meaning of one is all and all is one. All being the universe and one being us. Teacher agreed upon our answer, we passed the test. We also learned the beast-man was one of Mr. Sigs workers...Mason..After a month we went back home and told Granny about our adventures! After we had six months of training, of course, Teacher was tough on us but it was well needed. When we got back we were able to fix our neighbors' sheep shed!" says Em.

"They were thankful but the training was scary!" says Al.

"I agree there...after a break back home it was back to training. Where we would have to attack our teacher and learn lessons while she read a cookbook, teacher I thought you knew how to cook?" asks Em.

"..Sure," says Izumi.

"You didn't know how to cook?!" says Al.

"Of course I did! Finish eating and get ready for bed, it's been a long day.." says Izumi.

"Yes ma'am," says everyone.

"She would fix our wounds afterward and told us never to bring back someone to life...she made sure we knew that year the hard way about lessons also we still had to go to school too. She says education is important. While we went to school we continued training on our own. We also grabbed the ingredients needed to create a human body. Also a formula, we weren't stupid you can't just slap a bunch of ingredients on the ground and say it's ready. I was 11 at the time and Al was ten..we really didn't know what was going to happen. We ended up in a rebound, we tried to reach each other. Next thing I know I'm in this white room with this shadow man in front of me. A monster behind me grabbed me and forced me to see the Truth. I saw mom at the end of it all, it was terrifying. I tried to reach for her but I couldn't. All the knowledge came with a price..he took my leg that day and my brother. When I made it back home, Al was gone. I was so mad..I don't even know who I was talking too. I just know I crawled over knocking over one of that man's armor and put a blood seal into it. I also know that being I saw wasn't mom...it didn't even last long.. While I did that I yelled at the guy who took my leg and said: 'Give him back! That's my brother. Damn you! I don't' care what the toll is! Take my Other leg! Or my arm! Take both of them! You can even have my heart! Just Give him back! He's the only family I have!' ...Al brought me to Granny..we had to tell them everything...She patched me up. The next day is when I meet Clnl. Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye, Clnl. Mustang was such an asshole..but he gave me what I needed to hear," says Em.*

"He was pretty rough on us, huh? All I could say was we were sorry... I felt stupid," says Al.

"No, don't feel stupid, we were kids..right? Kids apologize for everything," comforts Em.

"Yeah, still.." says Al.

"It's okay..anyways I'm really tired, let's wrap this up. Granny wasn't happy with Clnl. Mustangs offer to make me a state alchemist because of what happened to Auntie and Uncle, and everything we have already been through. I just knew that when they left: I didn't want to sit around and mope I wanted to get Al's body back. So I had Granny and Wyn give me a new arm and leg. They told me it would take three years for rehab but I was determined that I would do it in a year. So I did with Al's help to get back in fighting shape. Then it was off to Central for my state alchemist test to become a state alchemist. I didn't know that Fuhrer King Bradly was going to be there but I was ready to put on the show needed to pass. So I clapped my hands together and made a spear pointing them at the leader himself. Honestly, I should have been arrested then and there but instead, I passed. I was given the pocket watch and codenamed Fullmetal Alchemist. When Al and I went home..we burned our house to the ground and everything in it.

A/N: So most of this came from chapters 20-21. The things with this: * next to it has passage or two that came from the book. Such as the housewife line and my personal favorite what Ed said to Truth. This is a mix of a flashback and side story but it connects to the main story. So don't throw this chapter away. It will come back next chapter in a smaller way.


	6. Chapter 6

When the siblings reach Dublith, they find their teachers shop and find Mason who rubs their heads and mention how big they have gotten. He mentions that they both just got back yesterday from a trip. They both wish that Sig and Izumi were still on the trip. Sig comes out with a meat clever rubbing Em's head first.

"What a fine young lady you have grown into," says Sig.

"If you keep squishing my head in I won't grow anymore.." thinks Em.

"Thank you.." she says.

He then turns toward Al who explains he is Alphonse Elric earning him a head rub as well. Then Sig goes to get Izumi who is laying in bed not feeling well. She kicks the door open sending Em flying then flips Al who goes for a handshake. Izumi isn't too happy that Em has become the dog of the military. They mention how they didn't think she felt well and she says she wouldn't stay in bed. Then a spew of blood exits her mouth, Sig gives her their medicine before they go in for lunch. Where Em and Al ask about the philosopher's stone to which Sig and Izumi both say they nothing about it other than a man who matches the description of Em and Al's dad Hohenheim. Em is very clear that she doesn't want to ask him for help. They go on to talk about their adventures and ask Izumi why she isn't a mom yet. Where there is a fast topic change to show their hard work. Izumi watches carefully and sees that Em can create things like her and asks if she saw the truth as well. Well, tries there are a few kids who are afraid of Sig who comes in to ask Izumi to fix their train. Then a little girl comes in with her cat asking for the same thing, but her cat is long gone so instead they give her a burial. Izumi says she knew that Al is hollow when she threw him and heard Em's footsteps to know that they were automail, at least one.

They go back to the house where Em and Al tell her everything including them breaking the greatest taboo. She listens to them before hugging them telling them not to hold back. They hug her and apologize like crazy. She also tells them how the truth took most of her insides when she tries to get her child back. She is very impressed by them but holds her word and expels them. Sig leads them to the train station and tells them everything that happened. They run back after hearing the story and refuse to leave even after getting a sharp knife thrown at Em. Izumi agrees to let them stay. The next day the two meet a man with a lizard tail and get into a fight with him after the lizard men hit all of Em's soft spots. Including guessing that Al is hollow inside. They hurry back home so they don't get into trouble with Izumi.

In the meantime, not only does Clnl. Mustang gets transferred to Central he chooses his team carefully: Master Sergeant Kain Fuery, Warrant Officer Vato Falman, Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye to come with him. While back in the outskirts of Dublith in a club a man tells the lizard man that he did a good job finding the Elric siblings. The man tells his other men to go get the Elric siblings but doesn't harm them. They wait until morning to head out to go get them. They don't get Em they only get Al who is outside sweeping. While Em is trying to get the paperwork done for the state which gets done quickly when King Bradley approves it. What she doesn't know is on the train ride back, King Bradley and Major Armstrong follow Em back to Dublith. Em talks to Izumi who lets her know that her brother was kidnapped and she tried to get him back but their leader wouldn't have it. Their leader is a homunculus named Greed.

Izumi and Em didn't know that King Bradley was listening to the conversation. Despite Izumi's protests about going alone, Em decides on going alone. She follows the directions and finds Al chained up with Martel inside of him.

"So you are this Greed that kidnapped my little brother," says Em.

"Ah! There she is! Emma Elric, right?" says Greed.

"Big Sister! He's a-" starts Al.

"A homunculus right? I heard of you from my teacher," says Em.

"The broad right? Well kiddo, I bet she told you about me wanting to make a deal with you," says Greed.

"What kind of deal?" asks Em.

She wasn't interested, especially since they kidnapped her baby brother. She just wanted to take Al and go home but she knew that not knowing the enemy well that this wouldn't be a good idea. Though she wouldn't care because they don't know her either. He tells her that he will exchange her brother for the knowledge she has on human transmutation. She doesn't take the deal indeed she tells him: "Go to hell" basically. They didn't like that idea so took Al down to the sewer where the military broke in with orders to kill all but Al and Em. They went out and there is a big mess. Al is told to protect Martel, by all means, no matter what don't turn around to get out of there. He tries to leave but Martel doesn't want too even when Greed comes out of nowhere trying to protect them both with Em on his tail. Though King Bradley comes out and fights to defeat Greed. Martel uses Al's body to attack King Bradley but King Bradley isn't startled by that and uses his swords to kill Martel through Al's head. It shocks him into blacking out and remembering what he saw.

"Al! Alphonse!" calls Em.

She tries waking up Al scared about what is going on. Al wakes up looking at the blood, Em sighs happily.

"You scared me! I'm glad you are okay!" says Em.

"Em? Wait where's Martel?!" asks Al.

He looks over sadly at what is left of Martal.

"I...couldn't save her…" says Al.

"Hey, it's not your fault you tried….." says Em.

"It wasn't enough...huh? King bradley…" says Em.

"Hello Alphonse, I'm sorry about earlier but I am glad you are alright," says Bradley.

"Oh..right, thank you.." says Al.

"Now I have some questions for you," says Bradley.

The siblings look at each other but answer Bradley with what he wants to hear. They hurry off to Izumi's house where Em cleans the blood out of Al. Al stays silent most of the rest of the day which is understandable as they did have to clean a body out of him. He mentions that he remembers seeing the truth. Em puts him together where they go in and talk to Izumi about what he remembers from the truth and what the truth looks like. He explains it the same way Em and Izumi explained to him.

In the meantime underneath Central, Greed wakes up pinned to cement being rolled in where Lust Gluttony and Envy are at. He meets the new sibling Wrath. Greed learns that nothing has changed behind the siblings then starts a fight with Envy. Just before they get interrupted by "Father" who asks Greed if he is going to be a good boy. Greed says he isn't and Father gets disappointed turning him into a drink and drinking Greed up after toasting his good children. King Bradley who turns out to be Wrath and the only aging homunculus goes home to his family.

In the meantime: feeling defeated the siblings go off to see Wyn again to get Em fixed up again. Though ends up meeting a prince and his bodyguards and paying for their meal. Which Al had to convince Em to do as Ling was sick. Ling opens his mouth talking about the Philosopher stone but doesn't take no for an answer. The siblings end up in a fight with Ling, La Fan and her grandfather in the middle of the city. They break a lot of the city and have to clean it all up but before the siblings can get the three from Xing to help out they all disappear so Em and Al have to clean it up on their own.

While Em and Al are on clean up duty, Clnl. Mustang and his gang try to get 2nd Lt. Ross out of trouble with the new information about Major Hughes. Berry helps Maria get out of jail and down the street even with the military on their tale. Em and Al finds out about Hughes's death so they go on looking to find out what is going on. They find out that there is a chase for capture for Lt. Ross but when they get there she was on fire dead. Mustang acts unsympathetic even when Em yells at him for being so cruel toward her. He isn't one to break his plan. Even while hiding a "criminal" from being sentenced for life. He grabs Em gently ripping her off of him.

"You know better than to grab your superior like that, you should know better than to talk to your superior like that. I just overdid it is all, I had my orders and I followed them. Major you look like you could use a vacation why not go East away from the city?" asks Mustang.

He walks away, Em gets mad kicking the trash can. The siblings leave and find that Wyn isn't anywhere in sight but they have a good idea where he is. They go over to Hughs's place and find Wyn with a box in his hands.

"Oh...hi…" says Wyn.

"Um...we need to tell you something...Mrs. Gracia...and Wyn…" says Em.

"Yeah...about your husband's death.." says Al.

"You should listen too Wyn.," says Em.

"Um...alright…" says Wyn.

They all sit down in the living room where Em and Al talk about how Major Hughes was helping them out with their quest. After hearing the story, Gracia tells them not to blame themselves because Major Hughes wouldn't want them to blame themselves and that she doesn't blame them. They head back to the hotel where the siblings leave Wyn alone to eat for a bit. When it gets closer to closing for the cafe, Em heads up herself with something for Wyn. She knocks on the door.

"Wyn? The hotel restaurants are about to close you haven't eaten anything yet. You should head down soon...Wyn?" calls Em.

The next thing she knows she is pulled into the room and the living room of the room.

"I helped Mrs. Gracia in the kitchen, I figured it was high time to help Granny out..she taught me how to make pie saying it was the easiest way into the kitchen. I've been practicing hard to show Mr. Hughes...then this all happened. Hey Em, could you try a slice please?" asks Wyn.

Em doesn't say a word but does try a slice of pie for him.

"This is good, Wyn. I think he would have liked it," says Em.

"Really?" asks Wyn.

"Yeah, *chuckles* a woman should be the chef of the house but you managed to surpass me in that aspect," says Em.

"*chuckles* How can you learn to cook, if you are never home?" asks Wyn.

"*laughs* You have a point there, maybe I'll ask Granny to teach me something," says Em.

"You have to stay long enough to do that," says Wyn.

"Yeah yeah, I'll think about it alright?" asks Em.

"Yeah, come on I'm starving," says Wyn.

"I figured, come on," says Em.

They go downstairs to eat dinner before the restaurant closes. The next morning, Em is laying in her bed while Wyn is polishing up Al.

"Where's your next move?" asks Wyn.

"I was wondering...what do you think Wyn? Where should we go next?" asks Em.

"Are you sick?" asks Wyn.

"Huh? Why are you asking me that?" asks Em.

"You have never asked about my opinion on where to go..now that you ask...I honestly don't know…" says Wyn.

"Well..you are important to us so isn't our opinion…" says Em.

Wyn blinks at that turning red at that. Wyn starts to think about a response when there is a knock on the door. Em is confused coming out to see what is going on, the next thing she knows is that Armstrong hits her hard telling her that she needs to be escorted to Resembol and Al shouldn't come because he is too big. Before they can argue this, Em is kidnapped heading to Resembol. While Clnl. Mustang's team deals with Barry and his body in town. Al and Wyn stay behind really confused about what is going on. Al decides to go out with Ling and help out with Barry.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days ago:

A man that is tall with long blonde hair, a brown coat, and a black suit, with glasses showed up to Resembol. He makes his way up the hill where Em and Al burned their house down. He is confused and makes his way down to the Rockbells where Granny is looking down memory lane with the photos.

"Pinako, it seems my house is gone…" says the blonde man.

"Hohenheim, you haven't changed a bit…" says Granny.

Back to now:

Em, on the other hand, takes a pit stop with Major Armstrong on the way to Resembol. They make their way to the east on horseback with Breda and Mr. Foo where they head off in the desert. Em is very confusing but it is too late to turn away now. She's already dug her feet in deeply. Though the heat was making her uncomfortable as she goes through with them. Al does manage to help Lt. Hawkeye out but they end up at a hideaway trying to find Barry. They split up where Al goes with Lt. Hawkeye. While Havoc is with Mustang where they find a lab that smells horrible.

"Jean, I didn't know you stood me up for this reason...I should be hurt…" says a familiar voice.

It turned out to be Lust, the boys shoot at her and try to get out of there after finding out who it is. But, Lust with her last-ditch effort attacks them head-on and escaped finding Al with Lt. Hawkeye. She mentions how sad it is that she has to kill two sacrifices which make Hawkeye upset enough to continue to shoot at Lust, luckily Mustang lived severing the wounds closed and he starts using his wounded hand to attack Lust after Al makes a cover to protect him and Hawkeye. Cl. Mustang can put her down and finally kill her. King Bradley orders for an ambulance to get for Mustang and Havoc. When Mustang and Havoc are safe Al makes his way home with half of his mouth gone. Wyn rushes him inside with his arm that he lost while waving.

Lt. Armstrong and Em are surprised when they make it where Mr. Foo is taking them. When they see a familiar face in the desert, a wonderful beautiful woman indeed.

"Emma, Lt. Armstrong it's so nice to see you," says Maria.

"Well... I'll be 2nd Lt. Ross," says Emma.

What isn't a surprise to anyone is that Lt. Armstrong takes off his shirt and tries to hug Ross. After a few minutes, they sit down and talk about what is happening and what Em decides to do, which is to keep moving forward. Maria leaves with Mr. Foo to Xing where she will be safe. On the way out, Em has to evade being attacked and makes herself be taken down. She gets to talk to some people that the Rockbells saved before they died. She makes a promise to thank the Rockbells in their stead after finding out that an Ishbalan they saved killed them. Lt. Breda and Lt. Armstrong leaves to Central while Em goes to Resembol in hopes to get her arm fixed up before going. She decides to keep her promise by visiting the Rockbells grave while giving her mom some respects.

"Wait, who is in front of Mama's grave?" she thinks to herself.

She stops dead in her tracks as she knows exactly who that is.

Flashback in Hohenheim's mind:

"Daddy?" says Little Emma.

"What is it, Emma?" asks Hohenheim.

"Can't we play? Please?" asks Little Emma.

"...when it's safe, Emma Daddy promises," says Hohenheim.

She pouts crossing her arms looking away from him.

"You say that all the time Papa! Isn't it safe at home?" asks Little Emma.

Hohenheim dodges the question he goes to rub her head but stops himself.

"Why not go see what Mama is cooking? I will join you for lunch today," says Hohenheim.

"Really?! You better not break your promise! Al! Papa is joining us for lunch today!" says Little Emma.

She runs off happily to go find her baby brother understanding that Al probably doesn't understand what is being said. Hohenheim looks after his little girl sadly, all he can hope is to give her a home and a life worth coming home too.

"Dear? Lunch is ready!" calls Trisha.

Pause in flashback:

Hohenheim turns to the grave and sees his little girl which isn't as little anymore.

Flashback:

Hohenheim stops and puts his books down going into the kitchen he sees Trisha holding their youngest in her arms feeding him. Alphonse isn't more than a year old. While Emma turned two and is smart as a lick. She smiles happily pulling out a seat for him. Well, she's trying too, Trisha has to help pull it out.

"Papa! You are keeping your promise!"

Pause in flashback:

"Van Hohenheim, you bastard!" says Emma, angrily.

Flashback:

"Papa! You gotta sit with Mama okay? I will sit next to you with Al, okay?"

End of that flashback:

"Emma, that isn't a way for a lady to speak especially to your father."

"Father?! You aren't my father!"

Another flashback:

"...Papa...I'm scared...can I sleep with you please?"

End of flashback:

"That's a cruel thing to say, Emma...I remember when you used to call me: 'Papa' or 'Daddy'"

"That was a long time ago….you don't deserve that after you left Mama with two kids at home!"

Flashback:

Hohenheim has his case as baby Al sucks his binky crawling toward Hohenheim, there is a tug on his pants leg where Emma looks up at him confused.

"Daddy? When will you be back?" asks little Emma.

Hohenheim doesn't answer just says goodbye as he walks out the door, leaving behind his two children.

End of flashbacks:

"Right, you burned down our home...Trisha… you just had to wait for a little longer.."

"You don't have a right to cause her more hardships! She got sick and died! We burned it so there wouldn't be a reason to come back...it was our resolve."

"No it wasn't, it was no more than that it was nothing more than a child who wet the bed."

"You are wrong! Hmph! Just looking at you is pissing me off!"

She starts to walk away.

"Language, a lady shouldn't use such language, especially in front of her parents,"

"And a man should stay for his wife and kids! You have no room lecturing me!"

She storms off but stops seeing a large shadow behind her.

"Stop following me!" says Emma.

"You are going to Pinako's right? I have nowhere else to go..since you burned my house. Why don't you see your mother?" asks Hohenheim.

"I saw you're ugly mug and it irked me too much, I shouldn't cause Mama to worry," says Em.

"You still call her 'Mama' but you don't call me 'Papa'?" asks Hohenheim.

"Are you getting deaf in your old age?! I will not call you Papa, bastard!" says Em.

She hurries off letting Hohenheim follow behind her.

"You say I'm not your Papa anymore but you have your hair like mine," says Hohenheim.

Em glares at him and braids her hair back. She then starts walking into town.

"How is Alphonse, Emma?" ask Hohenheim.

"Why do you care?" asks Em.

She walks on she doesn't know why she is answering him, she wants nothing to do with him. She knows deep down that her mom wouldn't appreciate it if she ignores him. So for her, she will answer any questions she has.

"He is my son, last I saw him he was a baby," says Hohenheim.

"It's none of your business and that is your fault!" says Em.

She flips him off and continues walking the long way hoping he will get lost and she can go to Granny's house in peace.

"You have turned into a beautiful young woman," says Hohenheim.

"...Thanks.." says Em.

"Are there any boys in your life?" asks Hohenheim.

He hoped not but he knew he couldn't say anything if she was.

"No! I don't have the time to date!" says Em, annoyed.

"That's a relief..you are too young to date," says Hohenheim.

"I will date whenever I want! Whoever I want!" says Em.

"Are you into someone?" asks Hohenheim.

"Papa!" says Em.

She blushes turning bright red in the face and covers her mouth.

"Fucking! Nevermind! It isn't any of your business maybe I do maybe I don't! Leave me alone!" says Em.

Hohenheim smiles hearing her call him, "Papa". Em hurries off, running off to Granny's hoping that he will forget about it. When they get there Granny has dinner ready for them to enjoy which puts the questioning on hold which makes Emma happy about that. She eats the farthest seat away from Hohenheim that she can do at the small table. She goes to bed later that night, Hohenheim goes in to check in on Em. He frowns sadly at his daughter remembering the last time he got to tuck her in without touching her. He didn't want to hurt her but it turns out he did. He makes a promise to make it up to her one day, her and Al.

The End


End file.
